The metabolic syndrome is a major global health problem. In the US, the prevalence in the adult population is currently estimated to be approximately 25%, and it continues to increase both in the US and worldwide. The metabolic syndrome is characterised by a combination of insulin resistance, dyslipidemia, obesity and hypertension leading to increased morbidity and mortality of cardiovascular diseases. People with the metabolic syndrome are at increased risk of developing frank type 2 diabetes, the prevalence of which is equally escalating.
In type 2 diabetes, obesity and dyslipidemia are also highly prevalent and around 70% of people with type 2 diabetes additionally have hypertension once again leading to increased mortality of cardiovascular diseases.
In the clinical setting, it has long been known that glucocorticoids are able to induce all of the cardinal features of the metabolic syndrome and type 2 diabetes.
11β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type 1 (11βHSD1) catalyses the local generation of active glucocorticoid in several tissues and organs including predominantly the liver and adipose tissue, but also e.g. skeletal muscle, bone, pancreas, endothelium, ocular tissue and certain parts of the central nervous system. Thus, 11βHSD1 serves as a local regulator of glucocorticoid actions in the tissues and organs where it is expressed (Tannin et al., J. Biol. Chem., 266, 16653 (1991); Bujalska et al., Endocrinology, 140, 3188 (1999); Whorwood et al., J Clin Endocrinol Metab., 86, 2296 (2001); Cooper et al., Bone, 27, 375 (2000); Davani et al., J. Biol. Chem., 275, 34841 (2000); Brem et al., Hypertension, 31, 459 (1998); Rauz et al., Invest. Opthalmol. Vis. Sci., 42, 2037 (2001); Moisan et al., Endocrinology, 127, 1450 (1990)).
The role of 11βHSD1 in the metabolic syndrome and type 2 diabetes is supported by several lines of evidence. In humans, treatment with the non-specific 11βHSD1 inhibitor carbenoxolone improves insulin sensitivity in lean healthy volunteers and people with type 2 diabetes. Likewise, 11βHSD1 knock-out mice are resistant to insulin resistance induced by obesity and stress. Additionally, the knock-out mice present with an anti-atherogenic lipid profile of decreased VLDL triglycerides and increased HDL-cholesterol. Conversely, mice that overexpress 11βHSD1 in adipocytes develop insulin resistance, hyperlipidemia and visceral obesity, a phenotype that resembles the human metabolic syndrome (Andrews et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 88, 285 (2003); Walker et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 80, 3155 (1995); Morton et al., J. Biol. Chem., 276, 41293 (2001); Kotelevtsev et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 14924 (1997); Masuzaki et al., Science, 294, 2166 (2001)).
The more mechanistic aspects of 11βHSD1 modulation and thereby modulation of intracellular levels of active glucocorticoid have been investigated in several rodent models and different cellular systems. 11βHSD1 promotes the features of the metabolic syndrome by increasing hepatic expression of the rate-limiting enzymes in gluconeogenesis, namely phosphoenolpyruvate carboxykinase and glucose-6-phosphatase, promoting the differentiation of preadipocytes into adipocytes thus facilitating obesity, directly and indirectly stimulating hepatic VLDL secretion, decreasing hepatic LDL uptake and increasing vessel contractility (Kotelevtsev et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 14924 (1997); Morton et al., J. Biol. Chem. 276, 41293 (2001); Bujalska et al., Endocrinology, 140, 3188 (1999); Souness et al., Steroids, 67, 195 (2002), Brindley & Salter, Prog. Lipid Res., 30, 349 (1991)).
WO 01/90090, WO 01/90091, WO 01/90092, WO 01/90093 and WO 01/90094 discloses various thiazol-sulfonamides as inhibitors of the human 11βhydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type 1 enzyme, and further states that said compounds may be useful in treating diabetes, obesity, glaucoma, osteoporosis, cognitive disorders, immune disorders and depression. WO 2004/089470 discloses various substituted amides and the use thereof for stimulating 11β-hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type 1. WO 2004/089415 and WO 2004/089416 discloses various combination therapies using an 11βhydroxysteroid dehydrogenase type 1 inhibitor and respectively a glucocorticoid receptor agonist or an antihypertensive agent.
We have now found amide based inhibitors that modulate the activity of 11βHSD1 leading to altered intracellular concentrations of active glucocorticoid. More specifically, the present compounds inhibit the activity of 11βHSD1 leading to decreased intracellular concentrations of active glucocorticoid. Thus, the present compounds can be used to treat disorders where a decreased level of active intracellular glucocorticoid is desirable, such as e.g. the metabolic syndrome, type 2 diabetes, impaired glucose tolerance (IGT), impaired fasting glucose (IFG), dyslipidemia, obesity, hypertension, diabetic late complications, cardiovascular diseases, arteriosclerosis, atherosclerosis, myopathy, muscle wasting, osteoporosis, neurodegenerative and psychiatric disorders, and adverse effects of treatment or therapy with glucocorticoid receptor agonists.
One object of the present invention is to provide compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and use of compounds that modulate the activity of 11βHSD1.